comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Norman Osborn
Norman Osborn (also known as Green Goblin and Iron Patriot) was a Human businessman and crimelord who served as one of the founders and presidents of the Osborn Corporation. Biography Early life Norman Osborn was born on August 18, 1959 in Worcester, Massachusetts to the inventor Amberson Osborn and his wife Susie. Osborn grew up with an older brother named Newman, whom he was somewhat close to. During the young Osborn's childhood, his father's business failed, though he claimed that he was swindled out of his inventions and personal fortune. After this, his father began drinking and took out his rage on Norman. When Osborn was ten years old, his brother played a practical joke on him by trapping Norman in an abandoned house in the woods during a stormy night. While he was trapped inside, the young Osborn was petrified from the apparent appearance and cackling of several goblin-like creatures. The experience traumatized him so much that he would have haunting nightmares about the goblin monster for most of his adolescence, though he eventually claimed to "conquer his fear of them" by collecting goblin masks. After high school, Osborn would attend and graduate from Emerson College. It was there where he would meet his future wife, Emily. Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Norman possessed no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Goblin Formula, his strength, durability, speed and agility were enhanced and his aging was slowed down. *'Superhuman Strength': Norman, after drinking the Goblin formula, became superhumanly strong hence he possessed an extreme strength capacity potential. Norman, as the Green Goblin, could easily overpower humans by sending them flying and lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around, and could also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, could bend metal, and could punch through glass without gaining injury. As shown on many occasions, Norman, as the Green Goblin, could match Spiderman. *'Superhuman Speed': Norman could, thanks to the Goblin formula, run and or exercise as well as operate at superhuman speeds hence his overall body equilibrium was also heightened although he wasn't nearly as fast as speedsters. With his speed, he could outrun vehicles. *'Superhuman Stamina': Norman could, thanks to the Goblin formula, operate or maintain continuous physical motion in activities or simply in his movements for prolonged periods of time without getting tired or weary in the process. *'Superhuman Durability': The formula also fortified all of Osborn's bodily tissues, making them far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Osborn could be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he was very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He could withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': If Osborn did sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allowed him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human was capable of. While not nearly as efficient as the healing powers possessed by Wolverine, he could heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. For example, Osborn survived being impaled by his Goblin Glider and made a full recovery with only a scar left on his chest. *'Superhuman Agility': The Goblin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Aside from his physical advantages, the serum also greatly enhanced Norman's already highly above average intellect, making him a true genius capable of making progress in advanced areas of genetics, robotics, engineering, and applied chemistry that most professional scientists could scarcely comprehend. Expert Marksman: As the Green Goblin, Norman used various hand-held throwing weapons such as explosives and razor projectiles which he would throw with great aim rarely ever missing his target. He was also a skilled sharpshooter with various firearms. Skilled Combatant: He was a skilled unarmed combatant that was capable of using most weapons proficiently. Weaknesses Insanity: A downside to the increased intellect and physical capabilities afforded by the Goblin Formula was responsible for Osborn's insanity. While always mentally unstable, the formula greatly diminished his already fragile grip on reality. His increased mental instability caused him to sometimes be extremely impulsive, not thinking before plunging into a potentially dangerous situation, making it relatively easy to lure him into a trap. Osborn also suffered from the delusion that he was invincible, claiming that "not even death could defeat him" this caused him to fight when at a severe disadvantage, often resulting in his defeat. Equipment Green Goblin Costume: Norman Osborn's costume incorporated chain mail in the tunic, giving him further protection from high impacts, such as the punches or kicks inflicted during his battles with Spider-Man. Personality and traits Relationships Family Newman Osborn Harry Osborn Normie Osborn Friends Romances Emily Lyman Gwen Stacy June Covington Appearances References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Business owners and executives Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Osborn family Category:Directors of Oscorp Category:Crimelords Category:Americans Category:Inventors Category:Arms Dealers